


Glow

by Sinworks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Sun's not a stripper but he IS an erotic dancer for what difference it makes, and glow-in-the-dark body paint of course, like...seriously out-there exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: Sun and Neptune meet at a rave. And they fuck.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Getting Your Feet Wet

Neptune swallowed. On his friends’ recommendation, he was taking a night out for himself, to have some fun. Apparently he’d been ‘losing his touch’ and ‘needed to unwind’, and to fix that, he’d been tasked with exploring various venues in the entertainment district. Funny thing was, he was alone this time, when he’d been accompanied by a friend all nights previous this week.

His destination was the old football stadium. Apparently, once it had closed down, some tycoon had come in and transformed it into something new. An arena, maybe? Or a carnival fest? ...Not a prostitution house, surely? He hadn’t passed it often enough to get a good look at its visitors, but he knew from gossip that it attracted a fairly large amount of them.

And here he was, standing at the doors about an hour after opening, having given the line time to thin out. He pushed them open, finding himself in a sort of lobby. He looked around. This seemed fairly standard. There was a respectable-sized crowd milling around here, apparently drinking because full access was too expensive. Neptune felt a bit of apprehension for his wallet—he’d never have any real fun just in here. There wasn’t even any music, and he didn’t feel like watching a football game on the overhead display screen.

The clearing of a throat took him by surprise, and he looked towards the counter. A bartender with a white streak in his dark hair was tapping a card machine next to the counter. Neptune strode over, passing by his card.

“Just chilling, or you here for the full experience?”

“Uhh...the full experience?”

The tender swiped his card, and from a smaller machine, produced another card, which he handed to Neptune. After checking his scroll, which made him wince with the notification from his bank account that it contained, he took the card.

“This is a key, use that on any door from here on that doesn’t say ‘employees only’. It lasts six hours, so you’re good until closing."

“Thanks.” Neptune said, pocketing his own card and taking the door key. He walked hesitantly up to the two men in suits standing in front of a set of double doors. As he approached, he started to hear a deep hum. They moved to the side, and Neptune glanced the doors over until he found a slider, and unlocked them. One of the men held open the door behind him, and Neptune proceeded into a dark hallway.

“Follow the music.” came a gruff voice from the man who had opened the door for him, and then it was shut behind him.

As soon as the door closed, it was almost pitch black. But sure enough, he could identify that hum in the walls as music from a seemingly distant source. He walked forward, barely able to identify walls, floor, and ceiling for several minutes until his eyes adjusted. The hallway he was following was winding, turning and then stretching several times. Several times he saw doors, only about half of them marked for employees, but he ignored them as they weren’t where the music was coming from.

As he walked, it slowly rose in volume, until he could make out distinct beats. From there, it kept rising, until it was actually pretty damn loud. He rounded a corner, and saw a large pair of double doors identical to the ones in the lobby. Taking a deep breath, he searched for the key scanner, slid the key through, and pocketed it, before opening the double doors.

Neptune gasped, though he never heard the sound leave his mouth.

What on the outside was a football stadium, on the inside was an _enormous_ nightclub—big enough to fit every other nightclub he’d walked into within its walls with room to spare.

Despite a huge glass ceiling showing the night sky, it was almost as dark in here as it was in the halls, lit only by flashing strobe lights and vibrant neon body paint that seemed to be shining from about half the patrons in here, of which there had to be _thousands_. Tall though he was, he barely managed to see over the heads of the part of the crowd closest to the door, but at the far opposite end of the football field-sized dance floor was a large stage, where a band was playing music that, at the moment, was a mix of rock and metal. The noise, between the music, the speakers they were flowing out of, and the din of the patrons, was almost unbearable, making it clear why it had been so loud just in the halls.

 _There has to be at least half the damn city in here_ , Neptune thought. He hesitated before moving forward, pushing his way through the crowd as he tried to explore. Everywhere he looked, there seemed to be something new to look at: he counted at least four bar counters in each corner of the vast dance floor, with what looked like lava lamps glowing in the shelves of alcohol behind them. Lining the left and right sides of the room, where bleachers would’ve been, were instead about ten large glass boxes. Neptune recognized these as the ones go-go dancers danced in, although that wasn’t what they were doing now. Were proper club music playing, the skimpily-dressed men and women up inside them would probably be gyrating and shaking their asses. However, with the metal playing over the stadium, they were doing things that looked, to Neptune, to be far more fun than dancing: Beat Saber. There was a screen in the back of each glass box, and he thought he recognized DDR pads on the floor, though none of them lit.

Neptune kept his distance at first, moving over to one of the bars and asking for something light to dull the noise. Once it was served to him, he listened in on a conversation happening between a couple of patrons to the right, who were shouting to be heard over the noise despite being right next to each other.

“—be insane to bet against Wukong, do you see those moves? He can play the damn game with his tail.”

“I dunno, he and Emerald are almost neck and neck. Speakin’ of, did you see Mercury on the DDR the other day? Dude’s got legs.”

A tapping on his shoulder got Neptune’s attention. He turned to find the bartender with his drink ready, and his eyes glanced upward at her hair, which was a short, bright-purple pixie cut that seemed to glow at least as bright as the lava lamps behind her. He took the drink, and she raised her voice to speak to him.

“Goin’ ta bet tonight, son?”

“Bed?!”

“Bet!” she said louder, clearing her throat. “I accept all bets. Who’s yer pick to win the tournament? Hurry up lad, this is their last song.”

There was indeed a song coming to a close and a new one starting up. He looked around at the attractive, shiny men and women in the boxes around the stadium, many wearing glow paint to stand out and sending brilliant reflections across the glass.

“Don’t we usually just stuff money into their pants?” he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, if ya wanna be boring as shit! C’mon, we already got your card scanned for drinks. I’ll look you up. Who ya betting on?”

Neptune scanned the boxes, looking for a contestant he liked. The crowd was uniformly thick, but each dancer had their own circle of clubgoers who had their hands in the air, clapping and whooping for their chosen dancer. The biggest deals seemed to be two contestants, each on either side of the stadium. To the left was a black girl with vivid green hair who was wielding her sabers with practiced ease, and her score was getting quite high. Her outfit wasn’t quite BDSM-level, but still consisted mostly of straps that left her figure mostly bared, with tightly-fitted leathers covering her legs, and body paint that matched the color of her hair winding down her arms. On the other side was a man who was clearly a faunus, a blond tail swishing behind him. Clothing-wise, he wore nothing but a pair of ripped jean shorts, and the body paint covering his back started yellow at the shoulder blades and became orange and then red as it descended down to the base of his back. He was tapping his bare foot to the song even as he swung on each beat with his sabers. Looking closely, Neptune could tell he must have some sort of custom mod on, as there were nunchucks flashing on his screen, not swords.

“Put fifty lien on the faunus.” he half-yelled back toward the bartender, slipping her his card.

His bet made, Neptune allowed the music to sink into him as he watched the faunus closely. He may not have the kinkiest outfit on at this time, but he had easily one of the most gorgeous bodies that Neptune had ever seen in his life. You had to hand it to this place, Beat Saber was a fantastic way to draw attention to a man’s sculpted arms…and shoulders…and back muscles…and ass… He really couldn’t care less if he lost his bet, but he’d love to see this guy dance. Unbidden, thoughts of what lay underneath the shorts started to come to him. Damn, but what a sight that would be…

At last, the nunchucks swung the final blow, and the song was finished. ‘Sun’ had a perfect score. There was cheering, and a burst of confetti popped into the glass box from above, showering the faunus, who set his sabers to the side.

The bartender busied herself with the computer behind the counter, and a few minutes later, he pulled his scroll out when it vibrated, seeing a notification that a sizeable chunk of money had been dropped into his checking. _Nice, got back some of the money I dropped getting in here_.

The band’s music quieted, and didn’t start up again. The lights on the stage dimmed as the musicians started organizing their instruments and tools so they could leave, and something else lit up. Neptune’s eyes were drawn to what, in a normal stadium, would’ve been the Jumbotron screen. As the lights along it lit up, he realized it was actually another glass box, where the DJ was situated. He couldn’t see what the man in there was doing, but pretty soon, music more appropriate for a nightclub began to play.

The lights along the walls flashed, too, and the screens in the back of the go-go dancers’ boxes began playing vivid color displays as the people within them began to dance. Neptune’s eyes searched for Sun again and found him quickly, quite interested to see if the guy’s dancing ability matched his chuck-swinging. He left the bar, weaving through the crowd. He wanted a closer look.

As he moved nearer to Sun, he saw that the betting system was pretty well-funded: there was a small plastic frame attached to the bottom of the glass cage, with a depression that formed a tub in the middle, and he could see lien being slotted into it from a vent on the front side. Men and women alike were jostling each other to get close enough to put wads of cash into the slot. Sun was earning his keep, and Neptune could see why.

There weren’t words for it. The guy was a hook, surely. The way he was rolling hips, the way his ass cheeks flexed against his shorts. The way he felt himself up without any shame, hands traveling along himself. The way every single muscle moved and rippled as he performed those body rolls. And the expression on his face! It was one of supreme confidence mixed with lust. The kind of expression that screamed ‘yeah, I know you want me, I’d want me, too’. It made Neptune afraid to walk through the crowd for fear that the tent in his pants was going to poke someone. He tried to keep his hand from drifting beneath his waistband and settled for a hand in his pocket, just to make sure it stayed inside.

The first song came to a close, and Sun stopped, only to immediately begin dancing again when the second one played. The dance changed, and his body began bouncing and gyrating differently, in time with the new beat. Neptune liked that little touch, and clearly the rest of the gaggle of partyers around Sun did as well.

Against his better judgement, Neptune moved forward, gently trying to edge his way closer still. He could see Sun’s eyes moving, traveling from one face to the next, no doubt making eye contact to really wow the crowd. That didn’t make what happened next any less potent: Sun’s eyes swept across to him, and Neptune felt his gaze lock with the dancer’s. His cock gave a strong twitch in his pants. Maybe he was mistaken, but he felt like—no, that was definitely a wink Sun had flashed him. And then his eyes were back on some other member of the crowd, and Neptune felt distinctly like he’d lost something of great value.

A fifth song began to play. It was a shame he didn’t carry cash, because he’d have gladly shoved some in the slot beneath Sun’s cage. When he’d walked in, he’d felt like his eyes could slide across any of the dancers. Now he felt like he couldn’t pull them away from this one. The charisma was on another level. That, and the utter ridiculousness of that dancing skill.

He didn’t know how long he stood there. He didn’t catch the lyrics of the songs playing, only the moments of silence inbetween when they ended and another one began. He could’ve stood there watching for hours, and perhaps he had. But eventually, a sheen of sweat started to form along Sun’s body that made him all the harder. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining licking his whole body clean, the taste of him…

Or at least, he couldn’t until Sun left. The guy was clearly feeling like he needed a break, and Neptune didn’t blame him—by his count, eleven tracks full of bounce had played since the band had left. Sun swept his hair out of his face and turned his back on the crowd, and as Neptune watched, crouched down. The screen at the back of the glass box was lifted up, opening upward to allow him to get behind it and into a room behind it. The screen descended back into place once the dancer was gone.

Now able to focus on something else, Neptune took out his scroll. What time was it? According to the interface, it was 12:30 A.M. Assuming Sun had been dancing (or swinging plastic sword handles) in that box since 9 when the club opened, it was no wonder he’d decided to call a quits for the time being. Neptune would want a break, too. Speaking of, he was getting kind of tired of standing around. He took a moment to regain his composure, and started making his way back towards the bar counter where he’d made his bet.

Drinks occupied him for a while, and he enjoyed listening to the patrons talk. Actually, he enjoyed seeing what they looked like, too. Many were bearing glowing body paint much like the dancers were wearing, and a guy on spring break walked up to the bar and asked a waitress for some, so apparently the look was popular enough that they could make money re-selling it. _Maybe I should get some_ , he thought.

“Ah, there you are, hun.”

That was the bartender’s voice. Neptune looked up. Someone had just vacated a stool some distance away, and someone had stepped in to replace them. Was it the bartender’s boss, perhaps? He turned his head to look.

Judging by the vivid yellow and orange glow, it wasn’t. As Neptune watched, none other than the dancer he’d had his eyes glued to for the past two hours flagged down a drink from the purple-haired bartender. The crowd, which was as thick as ever, didn’t seem to notice that the guy they’d been betting on and shoving wads of lien towards was now in their midst. Was it just not a big deal? Surely this guy wasn’t just ‘another patron’, even in a sea of bodies this thick, right? Or was it just his own dumb, gay, horny brain speaking?

Neptune slid off of his bar stool, and edged a bit closer to where the dancer was leaning against the counter. Perhaps he could get a closer look?

It was a chore, trying to get nearby slow enough that he didn’t feel like he was drawing attention to himself. And when he did close enough, enough to reach out and touch if he wanted to, his mouth dropped open. Yeah, the guy was as hot as they came, but so far Neptune had only seen him from a distance. Maybe it was just the glow paint, but that had to be the most well-defined six pack he’d ever laid eyes on. And the pecs! One of them flexed innocently as the faunus’ arm lifted to bring a drink to his lips.

“Eyes are up here, babe.”

Neptune jumped and tore his eyes away from those utterly glorious abs to look Sun in the eye. The faunus had a charming smile on his face that cooled his nervousness somewhat. He tried to calm himself down enough to play it cool. Had he just been called ‘babe’?

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

“S’okay,” Sun said in a loud voice, “that’s a good thing!” He motioned to a space beside him, as all nearby stools were taken. Neptune hesitated, but slid in. No sooner had he relaxed his arm on the counter than a drink was being slid his way by the bartender, even though he hadn’t ordered one. He reached for it, but a blond tail wrapped around the glass. He realized, embarrassed, that it hadn’t been intended for him as it was brought to Sun’s lips.

“Don’t worry about it,” came another coaxing half-yell. “Bartender—“

And another drink was slid his way. He immediately sipped from it. He was so nervous, and he knew that if he didn’t speak or engage the dancer some way, then his attention would be snapped up by any of the other chatting patrons surrounding him. And that would probably be for the best. Still, he didn’t want this guy’s eyes sliding off of him that easily. He wanted to chat with this gorgeous man for a while.

“Thanks,” he said, holding up the drink. “That was a fantastic score, and the dance wasn’t bad either.”

“Glad you liked it!” Sun answered, and his smile was gleaming even in the heavy darkness. “Which one did you like better?”

Neptune was glad that he probably wouldn’t be seen flushing pink. He’d been put on the spot. He thought it might’ve been his imagination, but had the bartender slowed down a little while filling up that glass?

“Definitely the dance.” he said boldly. Sun’s friendly smile became something more like a grin. Neptune saw his tail swishing back and forth.

“That right? You liked that little—”

Sun gyrated in his seat, and Neptune felt a spasm in his throat, a mix of his heart thumping around in there and the urge to laugh trying to overcome it. Sun didn’t know just how lethal such a humorous little body roll was.

“Y…Yeah, loved it. Can’t wait to see more.”

The bartender apologized for a waitress, who had just spilled some of the bloody mary she’d been pouring. Neptune tried to ignore her. Sun’s eyes were glimmering.

“I’d be happy to show you more.”

Neptune tried to keep himself neutral. Even if Sun was flirting with him—and he definitely wasn’t, he was just imagining that—it was all part of the persona. He was an exotic dancer, he wore sexuality like a suit and tie. Flirting was probably second-nature to him and he should definitely stop imagining, right now, all of the things that Sun could show him.

But either way, talking with Sun proved easier than he would’ve expected. Once you ripped your eyes away from his chiseled torso, it was easy to keep them off, as his relaxed smile was just as addictive a view. And his laid-back, cheerful demeanor helped, too.

“I definitely like your look. You’d fit in real well here. Am I tipsy, or is your hair bright blue?”

Neptune felt a wide grin breaking onto his face. “Yeah, it is. It’s not dye though, this is natural.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Swear on my life!” he said, laughing.

“Have you ever thought about dying it, then?”

“Nah, love my blue hair too much to change it. I saw those body paints along the back shelf, though, been thinking about buying a few.”

“Yeah? You sound like a guy who likes to have fun. What was your name, again?”

“I mean, if I have the chance, why shouldn’t I?” he said. A laugh was still on his lips. “It’s Neptune.”

It was hard to tell, because his expression was so cool and chill, but he thought Sun seemed to appraise him for a moment.

“I like the way you think, Neptune.”

There was something indescribable in the smile now. As he watched, Sun raised a hand, and beckoned.

Not like a casual beckon. Not a ‘come here, I want to tell you something’ beckon. Not ‘I want to show you something’ or ‘I need to hand you something’. Sun’s hand completely closed but for the index finger, which motioned him forward, while those eyes all but burned holes into him above that calm, easy smile. All of a sudden, his throat seemed very dry for how much alcohol he’d been drinking.

Heart pounding, Neptune leaned forward, bridging the gap. Sun did the same, and their lips connected. For a second, he couldn’t close his eyes or move his lips, but he inhaled deep through his nose, and let his eyes drift closed. He listened for the sound of drinks pouring, and couldn’t hear them.

Sun wasn’t aiming for a single, simple kiss, the way Neptune sometimes did when he found a guy he liked at a bar. This was making out, openly remaining locked at the lips, tongues intertwined. For a guy like himself, who kept PDA to a minimum, it was terrifying...and thrilling beyond belief. Shudders were rolling up and down his arms and legs, but he kissed back, and gave a hundred percent.

Well, maybe more like ninety percent. He let Sun do most of the tongue work, but he still made sure to kiss back enthusiastically. He was sure that people must be watching them, must be seeing how painfully hard he was in his pants. He was a disgrace right now, but he didn’t have it in him to care. As far as he was concerned, his night was peaking. Sun was smiling into the kiss, and it made his heart thud, but it made him smile, too.

The kiss neither abated nor intensified, and he imagines that he could’ve sat there sucking on the dancer’s tongue for another hour. A scrape of teeth against his lip made him shudder, and then his bottom lip was lightly bitten.

He twitched backwards slightly, surprised, and immediately wished he hadn’t, because he felt Sun pulling away. The smile was falling off his face, wondering if he’s messed up.

“Well...”

Sun spoke with the same easy-going tone, like nothing had changed, but the gleam had left his eyes. The slight surge of confidence Neptune is feeling has collapsed—he’s done something wrong, hasn’t he?

“You have fun then, Neptune. I gotta get back to my shift. Keep an eye out for me.”

And then he was sliding off his stool and walking away.

For a moment, Neptune just watched, disappointment mixed with embarrassment sinking in, then curdling into humiliation. He’d fucked it all up…

But then he felt something hit his arm. He looked over. It was the bartender, eyes flashing under her mop of vivid purple hair.

“Go!”

“Wh-wha—sorry…” he said, bewildered, and moving away from the bar. Was he being told to leave because she’d decided he’d just cost her drinks that left with Sun?

“No, no! Kid—!”

Neptune turned back to her, and she was gesturing in the direction Sun had gone. She was holding something small out to him.

“Go after him, damn it.”

It was a condom she was shoving towards him. Heat suffused Neptune’s face. He closed his hand over it, hoping no one had seen, and took a second, frozen, to deliberate. Maybe he was overthinking things. Certainly this woman knew the other employees better than he did. Even assuming he had a chance to get laid, and he hadn’t come here tonight expecting to…

There wasn’t a choice. Neptune strode off, trying to follow the general direction he’d seen Sun go.

It was a while before he made it through the crowd to the opposite side of the stadium. The crowd of partyers was so thick he could barely move above a walking pace without angering some tipsy guy over shoving people. Eventually he reached the opposite wall, but didn’t find a door it until he’d felt along it for a good stretch in both directions.

Eventually, once he located it, he pushed it open and moved out into the hallway beyond, which became far quieter the instant he closed the door. Condom gripped tightly in his hand, he proceeded down the hall, not sure where to go. He didn’t want to run, but if Sun was already getting set for another performance, he may as well give up.

Finally, he half-jogged past a hallway intersection, only to notice a flash of yellow and turn back. _There he was!_

Neptune didn’t know what he was going to say, if he was going to speak at all or even could. As his feet hammered the floor, Sun turned to face him, and he nearly stumbled from how goddamn attractive he was. He slowed down and stopped short about a foot from the other man, whose brow was furrowed. He saw Sun’s eyes drift down, and catch the condom.

“You, uh—you dropped this.” he said, laughing weakly.

Slowly, Sun took out the condom and put it in his pocket. The brush of their hands together seemed to trigger something.

The dancer grabbed him, one hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek, and pulled him close for a kiss. Neptune reciprocated, taking hold of the other man and kissing as fiercely as he could. Though he couldn’t abandon his nervousness, he refused to let it kill his chances with the hottest guy he’d seen all year. Unlike the kiss from before, this one was full of energy. As if they’d die if they separated from one another for even a moment.

He almost couldn’t believe what was happening, how far he’d gone tonight…and how far he was about to go. Sun’s lips felt like silk on his, his tongue tasted like fruity wine, and his body was a work of art, even before the body paint was factored in. Neptune felt that body with his hands, pulled it close, explored every muscle he could reach. He was here now, and since he had the chance…he was going to take it.

Hands were traveling up and down his own chest, too, and he was thankful that he’d wore a button-up tonight. Disconnecting his lips from Sun’s was unacceptable. But then his shirt left his arms and went to the floor, a determined dancer following up by undoing the fly on his pants and messing with his waistband.

—Wait, they couldn’t do that _here_. They were way too exposed here—shouldn’t they find a bathroom or something? They hadn’t put nearly the distance between themselves and the stadium that he’d have liked. But he found himself pressed up against the wall, shoulders heaving. His pants were being unworked, and then yanked down to his ankles, and his boxers soon followed. His hand wraps around his erection before he can think to use it to signal a stop, but it didn’t matter anyway. Sun’s lips left his mouth and latched onto his neck, and Neptune whined, trembling and kicking the rest of his clothes off.

Sun’s own jean shorts followed, requiring a bit more work given that he had to pull his tail through the hole in them. Once they were off, they were both naked. Sun’s cock was immediately grabbed as well, with him pulling on both and groaning with the added friction. He let out a sharp breath when Sun’s hands took hold properly, lifting him against the wall and pulling his thighs apart.

Neptune heard something that wasn’t Sun’s breathing or his own, and his eyes jerked open. His blood, so hot and heavy with lust, ran cold. He could see someone passing them in the hallway, moving right past Sun’s tail. But they kept moving, not bothering to look at them. Neptune’s heart was hammering even faster than before, even as he watched the person—a man, he thought, but he couldn’t be sure—simply stride right past them, clearly able to see and hear, but perhaps just not caring.

“Relax.”

“S-Sun,” he gasped, “we can’t be here—“

“No, I mean, _relax_.” Sun hissed in his ear. “You’re too tightened up.”

He knew he should’ve put up more protest, deathly afraid as he was of being dragged out of this club naked, but he had no more ability to resist Sun’s body. Something was poking against his entrance, and he realized that Sun had slipped a condom on. He locked his jaw tight, not wanting to bite anything, and tried to take deep breaths to make it easy for the faunus to slip inside him.

It wasn’t the most well-thought-out sex, but it was far from the worst. The heat, the feeling of being stretched…

“Fuck me.” he murmurs into the dancer’s ear. “ _Fuck me_.”

Sun did exactly that, pushing in inch by inch, then pulling out, staying slow and even stopping a few times to make sure no one was getting hurt. Once Neptune was adjusted, though, it was on. Sun quickly took a punishing rhythm, using the full length of his cock to fuck him against the wall. Neptune couldn’t keep his jaws locked together for long, quickly becoming a moaning mess.

Neptune was vaguely aware that a door had opened somewhere nearby, but didn’t care. His hands wound around Sun’s shoulders and lay there, squeezing his shoulders. He used his lips and tongue whenever he could, whenever he wasn’t overcome with a particularly good thrust that made a half-yell escape him. Who cared if someone saw them, really? And anyone that walked through would. It would be impossible not to see Sun and his glowing yellow-orange markings up against the wall, with his hapless blue-haired partner getting the ride of his life… But then, Sun stopped.

Neptune wanted to complain, but quickly found himself turned around. He was pressed up against the wall yet again, but this time his chest and cheek were flat against the metal. He felt Sun straddling him this time instead of the other way around, pulling at his hips to get his ass at a good angle. He felt the dancer re-enter him, and moaned long and low.

Sun picked up his brutal pace, and Neptune only barely exercised any restraint. They were so at risk, too close to any doors that patrons could come through, and he didn’t want to attract attention. But Sun’s technique was incredible, and it made him want to be loud.

“C’mon, baby, c’mon…let me give it to you good.”

Orgasm was building behind his loins. With one hand braced along the wall, Neptune used his other hand to wrap around his cock once more, stroking in time with the brutal thrusts. Everything was getting faster, harder, hotter…he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from spilling for long. Sun’s breath is right in his ear, making it all the worse, and he knew that the faunus was close, too.

Neptune screamed, howling as his orgasm overtook him. Come spurted out of his cock, covering his fingers and part of the wall. Sun’s cock continued to piston in and out of him, leaving him shaking and blind. The pounding at his ass continued, becoming erratic and jerky, until Sun finally slowed to a stop with a cry of his own, filling the condom.

There was only the sounds of their shaky, labored breathing for several minutes. It was Sun who reacted first, pulling his cock out of Neptune, and handily catching him by the arm when this made his knees so weak he nearly collapsed. He felt himself hoisted over Sun’s shoulder, and he hobbled along with the other man as he was led down a hallway. He had to figure that they were being taken somewhere to clean up, because Sun had paused to pick up his pants and Neptune’s clothes.

They paused after two left turns, leaning against a wall while they caught their breath properly. Neptune found himself leaning his head on Sun’s shoulder. It was a little while, but their breathing eventually calmed enough to be overtaken by the sound of the club’s music vibrating through the walls. There was a hand under his jaw, and he felt his mouth tilted towards Sun for another kiss. Lazy, but not chaste. He let out a quiet, muffled moan as their tongues wound together.

“S’zere a bathroom I can clean up in?” he asked. Sun nodded, and took himself out from under Neptune’s arm, stretching, and walked off, heading in a direction back toward the stadium. Neptune followed, and after a right turn, then a left, he followed Sun into a darkened room that became painfully, blindingly bright when the light was turned on. Shielding his eyes until they adjusted, Neptune saw that they were in an odd sort of room. Evidently this really had been a football stadium, because along one wall were shower heads. Some dividers were still present, though some had fallen off the walls and been leaned up against a stall wall. The stalls and sinks themselves looked like late additions.

Neptune strode over to the sink, which Sun turned on for him. The water was freezing cold as he rinsed the come off of his hand and scrubbed it clean. He heard the condom Sun had been wearing drop into the trash can nearby, followed by some rooting around in the sinks under him—he had to step back a bit and lean forward, as Sun needed to get underneath him—and in the mirror, he saw the faunus stand up straight clutching a pack of baby wipes, which he used to clean himself off.

All of a sudden, he felt hands on his hips again, pulling him back.

“Lean over the sink.”

Neptune blinked, looking in the mirror to see Sun grinning at him. He felt a hand sliding appreciatively over his bare back, and Sun disappeared from the glass as he dropped out of sight behind him.

“You’re not finished?”

“Nah. I’m not quite done with you, yet.”

He sucked in a breath, as Sun’s tongue connected with his ass crack. His whole world came undone as the dancer flattened his tongue, and the wet muscle made contact with his entrance. Neptune hissed out a breath. One lick, two, and then the dancer was pulling back to speak.

“Sorry, you sore? Shoulda done this out in the hall before I fucked you.” Sun said, before diving back in.

Neptune didn’t bother trying to restrain his moan. Yeah, he _was_ a tiny bit sore, but that was easily being overridden by the sensations he was going through now. Sun’s tongue was everything, _everything_. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the counter. The faunus was leaving nothing to chance, taking no prisoners, and sparing no expense. Those wide, slow licks to his ass, they were driving him mad. His cock, already spent once this evening, was already harder than ever. It twitched in his hand, and he wanted to stroke it. One of his hands escapes from the counter, and descends below and between, but no sooner had he laid a finger on his cock than Sun had grabbed the guilty hand by the wrist.

He whined. In that moment, he hated Sun for depriving him. He couldn’t sacrifice his other hand, even assuming Sun wouldn’t grab it, or he’d be unable to hold himself up. All he could do now was buck backwards, roll his hips in a determined effort to somehow get more of that incredible feeling, get more of Sun’s tongue on his ass than he already had.

And Sun understood. An appreciative moan sounded from underneath him, and Neptune cried out as the faunus’ tongue pressed inside. He was stunned, and Sun’s free hand took hold of his thigh and held him in place as he tongue-fucked him. He ripped his wrist out of the other man’s grip, placing his hand firmly on the back of Sun’s head. _No more talking_ , he thought. No interruptions, not a chance.

This only seemed to drive Sun further. With both hands free, he could be felt kneading and squeezing Neptune’s ass cheeks, and pulling them apart slightly for better access. The sensations he was feeling were more than overwhelming, they were burning away his every thought. With every thrust, every curl of that tongue, he lost a little more of himself, another tiny piece of his mind was lost to the fire. And around the time Sun pressed himself even deeper and latched his lips around Neptune’s entrance, spearing him on his tongue, he felt the fire start to build even higher behind his gut.

It was only a matter of time. A long time, he liked to think, as Sun had impressive endurance and stamina, and he was having to recover an orgasm very early into his refractory period. But sure enough, it came, and white stars exploded behind his vision. Another few shots of sperm unload from him, painting the underside of the sink. And yet, Sun still didn’t stop. Neptune didn’t know whether to be blissed out or exasperated, or both, with how he was still receiving the rimjob of a life well past his orgasm.

After maybe a minute and a half more, Sun’s tongue finally leaves him. Neptune lifts his head groggily, staring into the mirror in time to see the blurry reflection of Sun pop up behind his own.

“You said your name was Neptune, right?” came Sun’s cheerful voice. There was a harsh _smack!_ to his ass, and though he couldn’t muster any vocal response to it, he still appreciated it.

“Y...Yeah… _Fuck_ , that was good.”

“I aim to please.” Sun said, sounding very proud of himself. “Well, you got an ass I’d stick around for all night—but I do actually have to get back to my job, I took a way longer break than I was supposed to. Your pants are on the toilet seat, see ‘em?”

Neptune nodded, trying to hoist himself up properly. His arms were almost as weak as his legs, and he elected to stay leaning against the counter for a little while longer, while his breathing returned to normal pace. As he took a deep breath, Sun’s lips met his cheek.

“I wanna see you come back, okay? I'm dancing all weekend. Keep an eye on those boxes. I’ll be looking for you.”

And with another pat on his ass, Sun strode out, tail flicking behind him.


	2. Diving Into the Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they fucked some more.

Neptune pushed the door of the club open, and was greeted by the same astounding sight as yesterday evening: a football stadium converted into a dance floor, with stages at each cardinal edge of the massive room. Lights flashed everywhere, creating a dizzying effect on a very, very dark room full of what must be five or six thousand people, all moving to the beat of a club track so loud it canceled out all other noise. The rave was populated with people glowing like neon, with bright body paint apparently being sold near the attached bar.

He dived in, gently but firmly pushing his way through the crowd and looking for someone in particular. After 8 pm, dancers, wearing designs of the same paint that could be found on the majority of the patrons, showed off their bodies and their moves in glass boxes set up above what had used to be bleachers. He was looking for a certain one of them in particular, the same one that had that gleaming smile, the same one that had those peerless abs, the one that had fucked him silly in the hallway last night.

His eyes scanned each box, but he didn’t find him, even though he knew the man was working tonight. The stage was devoid of him, too, although that was so far away he probably wouldn’t have been sure. In fact, everything was so far away from him at any given place in the stadium except the edges, that he couldn’t really be sure he was seeing Sun if the hair color were bright enough. Just when he was beginning to give up…

“Nice to see you again.”

Neptune jumped. Whirling around, he found exactly who he’d been looking for. Sun didn’t look that much different today than yesterday. Neptune would’ve said he was slightly more dressed, but truthfully he didn’t think basketball shorts counted when they were that flattering on him. There were shoes and socks though, which was a bit more substantial. The body paint was different, though—the designs, while still elaborate and curling over his arms, chest, and back, were now in an incredibly vivid neon blue.

“You like blue better, then?”

Neptune’s eyes flicked upward a little more easily this time, and found Sun grinning. The dancer strode closer, and a hand was immediately around his waist.

“Something good, without too much shine on it.” he called to the bartender, whose hair was glowing a vivid pink tonight. She went to the shelf behind him to fetch the drink, and Sun turned back to Neptune, appraising him. “I see you came dressed for the occasion.”

“I wanted to be…” he trailed off, glancing down at his bared chest.

“Prepared?”

“Yeah, that.” Neptune said, laughing a throaty laugh. Just in case he ran into Sun again, yeah? But he hadn’t expected to come across him on the stadium floor, or not so quickly at least.

“You’re not up in one of the boxes, though. You said you were dancing tonight, are you on break?” he noted.

Sun grinned. “I don’t work just yet. I had the evening shift yesterday. Tonight I dance from 1 am to 4. So you got me all to yourself for a little while.”

Neptune grinned and accepted the glass that was handed to him after it was slid towards Sun. Taking a big gulp, he smacked his lips. He was glad the other man had had the sense to order something with limited alcohol. He didn’t want his vision blurring in a place this dark with all the lights flashing everywhere. He’d never find Sun again.

The man himself pushed away from the counter at the same time Neptune drained his glass with a second gulp, and he barely had time to deposit it on the counter. “C’mon, let’s dance.” he heard, and then his hand was being taken, and he was being led back into the immense crowd of dancing ravers.

***

Things didn’t last long. It was fun tonight, even moreso than it was yesterday—the band played a succession of songs ranging from hard, fast, and _very_ loud to silky and soothing, and everything inbetween, ending on something of a typical club beat that was eventually overtaken by the music on the loudspeakers as they packed up their instruments and made room for the next set of performers. Neptune was still adjusting, though he liked where things had gone. Yesterday, he’d thought the music was good, but nonetheless uncomfortably loud. Now though, he was realizing he enjoyed the feel of being at a rave a _lot_. This was way better than the boring alleyways doing fuck-all or the tiny bars that wanted to claim club status with a barely-functional sound system. This was wonderful, definitely not a one-off thing.

Sun, of course, was in his element. Neptune never felt his cock completely soften the entire time they hung out on the dance floor, because the way Sun moved was magic, man. He matched every beat perfectly, adding the right amounts of energy to the right tracks, and getting a touch erotic whenever he could afford to. He was filled with the desire to see Sun in the glass box again like yesterday, but he wouldn’t trade that for what he had in front of him now.

Sun was also very aware of the effects he was having, and Neptune didn’t fight all the little ways they got progressively closer to one another—a respectable feat, as the crowd was so enormous and thickly packed together that there wasn’t much elbow room to speak of—and eventually, Neptune was openly appreciating that body with his hands. Not too roughly, in case the neon body paint came off in his hands, but god, those abs…and pecs…and shoulders…and fuck, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see more of those V-lines. Sun gyrated, encouraging him, and his hands began to explore as well. It made Neptune feel hot, having a hunk like this running hands over his body, but more than anything it made him horny.

He was losing track of what the lyrics were saying by the time Sun’s lips met his own, much less by the time they trailed down to his neck. Sun’s hands were... _Oh God, touch me more_ , he thinks. Hands were dipping beneath the waistband of jeans, palming his ass, and it made him brave. They’d fucked just last night, and memories of it were pushing to the surface as he felt the urge to respond in kind.

And he did, sinking one hand underneath those basketball shorts that hung off of Sun’s waist just fucking right, and grabbing a handful, while the other one sank in from the front to palm a clear erection. Somehow, Sun’s lips connected to his again, and they traded tongues, getting far more into it than they probably should.

Sun moaned into his ear, a sound he liked that made him even harder. The dancer started to grind against him even more, and he heard something spoken to him. The music was up so high that it had to be said loudly, even millimeters away from his ear.

“Can I have a little more?”

Neptune pulled away, looking into Sun’s eyes. He’d be glad to give him a handjob, but with all of these people around, should he risk it? But there seemed to be a gleam to Sun’s eyes as they looked into his. Mouth dropping open, he saw Sun wordlessly and deliberately slip hands beneath his own waistband and let his shorts drop right to the floor, leaving him bare.

Neptune supposed he shouldn’t be shocked. It wasn’t that much different than yesterday. Obviously, being paid to dance near to or entirely naked gave you enough comfort to be part of a crowd even with the goods hanging out. Still though, he’d had to leave the stadium to get things on properly yesterday.

His hand wrapped around Sun’s cock appreciatively, rubbing it back and forth, but before he could ask Sun to be careful where he aimed, a hand was on his shoulder. Neptune resisted, not sure why he was being pushed around, until he realized he was being pushed down. He sank to his knees, and was then staring Sun’s cock in the face. Oh wow. So that’s what he wanted.

Neptune looked around. Casting his gaze up from the forest of legs, he didn’t see anyone bothering to look at what they were doing, even though there were so many people closeby that a pant leg or a hand kept brushing up against him. A new song was starting, and attention was focused on the band at the far end of the stadium as people started to whoop and holler. He wasn’t quite done gauging whether or not it was safe to go through with it when he did—his thrill had overcome his hesitation. He took Sun’s cock in his mouth eagerly.

He tried to look up while he did it, sucking up and down with a practiced ease. He was pleased to find that he could see Sun first looking down to meet his eyes and grinning, before throwing his head back. He wasn’t so pleased to find that he couldn’t hear the moan that was clearly escaping him over all the noise.

Underneath his tongue, Sun’s cock throbbed, and movement directed his attention back down. Sun was shaking his loose pants, his only real clothing, down to his ankles and kicking them off. He was now completely naked in the middle of the crowd, and for some reason this excited Neptune to no end. The confidence…it was hard to believe someone could actually do that, even if they were an exotic dancer. And still, no one stopped them.

He sucked harder, devoting himself to his task and feeling the hair over his head graze the base of the cock he sucked. He took Sun’s balls in one hand, fondling them, earning another twitch. But his fingers wandered, trailing inbetween way-too-muscular thighs to drift further. A hand came to the back of his head as he circled the man’s entrance with a finger, bravely but gently pushing one in. The fingers in his hair responded with gentle scratches along his scalp, a better signal of approval than anything vocal would be right now.

Sun was clearly no stranger to sex, but he knew that already. A second finger slipped in all too easily, and he massaged the dancer’s ass while blowing him, and trusted that the results would be good. Sure enough, after but a couple of minutes, Sun was tightening around him, and an instant later, was shooting into his mouth. Neptune swallowed obediently, removing his fingers and gazing up. Sun had his eyes closed, but they opened lazily to look down on him. The hand in his hair left, and was left outstretched to help him up.

Neptune took it, standing, and dusted himself off. However, Sun was now undoing the fly on his jeans. His excitement mounted as Sun undid his pants and yanked them down, and then immediately relieved him of his briefs as well.

The blowjob that followed was incredible, and Sun more than returned the favor. Fingers sank in and out of him as Sun took him to the base and into his throat a little too easily. Very quickly, Neptune was bucking into that hot, warm mouth, with both hands eagerly on the back of Sun’s head. His pride wasn’t such that he’d hold out against it. He was just starting to wish that they could go back into an outer hall again and capitalize on this when the sensations both on his cock and in his ass ceased.

He opened his mouth to complain—that had been far too brief. What was the deal with stopping just as he was getting properly horny?

“Why did you—?”

Neptune looked down, only to see the dancer determinedly trying to free him from both his jeans and his boxers and make him nude, too.

“Wait—wait, wait!” he said, volume not quite high enough to be heard properly. “Hang on a second—“

Sun hoisted him up under his thighs, and Neptune yelped. Lips met his own, and he was glad, because the words of protest hadn’t quite organized themselves in his brain. They couldn’t do that! Not here! There were people around, far too many! Not just a crowd, but a swarm of other party-goers, all pushing and jostling and grooving, close enough not just to touch, but so close it was impossible not to do so. He locked his legs tightly around Sun’s waist to avoid kicking anyone nearby, and Sun evidently liked this a lot judging by the purr in his voice when his lips met Neptune’s ear.

“Ready?”

“Sun, the hall! We have to out into the hall!”

“Nah, I need you right now, I can’t wait any longer—“

The proof of this was the tip of Sun’s erection pressing right against his entrance, and Neptune bit his lip. He wanted it, yes, but had Sun gone insane? He wasn’t a performer, he didn’t want to just drop trou and fuck in the middle of a crowded stadium! …Did he?

“Just relax.”

Sun entered him, and Neptune forgot how to speak. This was a terrible idea, they were going to be caught and thrown out by the owner of the stadium and two security guards, they were going to be the front page on the news websites—

But those fucking shudders running up and down his spine. He was going to have to move out of state, and it was going to be worth it because of the wonderfully slow drag of each inch pushing inside him one by one, and he wrapped his arms around the dancer’s shoulders. God, he could fuck like this any day…the music was loud, the dick was good, the man attached to it nice and strong as he slid Neptune up and down with firm hands under his ass, before starting up a good bounce.

His mouth was salivating, yet somehow too dry. He couldn’t focus a hundred percent of his thoughts on sex, not knowing how much people were staring at them and shaming them. But something was odd…

…They weren’t.

Gathering himself, he worked up the nerve to speak, burying his head into Sun’s shoulder close enough to his ear to be heard if he got the words out.

“H-how come—“ he gasped, “how come people aren’t yelling at us?”

Sun laughed into his ear, and Neptune’s cock gave a shudder. “Cuz they don’t notice, dude. Look around you.” he said, and Neptune felt Sun leaning him back so he could get a view. “Everybody’s bouncing up and down.” he said.

Neptune saw that he was right. People were dancing, and those that weren’t dancing were jumping up and down with their hands sky-high for the band on the stage at the far end of the room. And the music was so loud, and the room so dark, and the flashing lights so disorienting, that he doubted anyone was actually giving them a second glance. Everyone was indistinguishable from one another. There could probably be twenty couplings fucking in a stadium this size, and each would think they were the only ones.

Neptune was corrected on one point, though, as Sun pulled him close again, and made him moan with how it felt with his cock inside him. “And even if they noticed, and one or two of them will, they wouldn’t care. People do this all the time, it’s so easy to get away with it.”

Neptune didn’t have time or the energy to form a response. Sun’s lips were on his again, his tongue deep in his mouth again, and he sucked on it obediently, greedily. They parted and he let out a whine, which choked off in his throat when he heard Sun half-yell in his ear again:

“So moan _loud_ , baby, no one’s gonna hear you over the music.”

Neptune did exactly that. Sun began to bounce him on his cock again, and he started to lose himself. The disorienting lights matched what he’d have been seeing anyway, as he was bouncing at just the right angle to send stars exploding behind his eyes. The pleasure was mounting quickly, and he felt a fire in his gut ignited, very close to where his body was being pounded.

He moaned as loud as he could, wanting Sun at the very least to hear it. Sun responded affirmatively, gripping his hips tighter and carrying him up and down with a little more force. His neglected cock ached, and throbbed against the faunus’ glowing abs.

His hands tightened securely around the man’s broad shoulders as the fire started to climb, each slide up and down that wonderful length pushing it further, and he started to lose what little sense of his surroundings he had left. Someone slapped his ass and he wasn’t sure if it was Sun or one of the people who were close enough to touch. His orgasm was coming close, and it was wiping away any other information.

“I’m—I’m—“ he gasped.

Sun understood. Neptune felt himself leaned back yet again, but the bouncing didn’t stop, and it carried him right through. A strobe light flashed over them just as something shot up into the air between them, Neptune’s cum shooting up from his cock and falling back down, splattering both their chests and abdomens—and even some along Sun’s shoulder. He kept shooting, feeling the greatest—and most incredibly unexpected—bliss of his sexual career.

After ten shots, he was dead weight. He could make sense of nothing he saw or heard, only what he felt. And that much quickly turned to disappointment as Sun’s hands shifted on him and he felt himself being lifted up off of his dick.

“No…” he whined, unable to vocalize and unsure if it was because he was hoarse or the music was so loud. “No…”

“C’mon.” he heard, and he felt Sun holding him around the waist and slinging an arm over his shoulder. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

He hobbled as best he could, more letting Sun carry him than actually walking. They moved through the sea of people for some few minutes. When Neptune’s brain slowly started working properly again, and he made sense of what he was seeing, he was just a little bit proud of himself, as thanks to that elaborate glowing body paint, he could see that Sun’s chest was heaving with each deep breath he took. It reminded him to do something soon.

They eventually came to a door, which Sun heaved open just like last time, and the noise lowered to a manageable level once again. He walked the two of them down one hall, and turned a left, and he saw another couple, a man and a woman, stumbling in their same direction. The woman was naked.

Several bathrooms were found at the end of the trek through the halls, and Neptune was glad they were close enough to reach quickly but far enough to minimize the sounds from the stadium. Sun started to reach for a hose, but Neptune stopped him.

“Hang on.”

Sun’s tail flicked against the stall door, and Neptune realized that his and Sun’s pants were wound around it. Neptune dropped to his knees, disliking the slimy, cold feeling of the bathroom floor on them, but putting up with it. He grabbed Sun’s now-flaccid cock, beginning to stroke him. Sun had had an orgasm already, but that he’d gone on to give spectacular sex was proof that he should be capable of another. Don’t get him wrong, he was glad Sun hadn’t come in his ass given that a condom had slipped their minds this time, but he still wanted to give back.

So he worked Sun up to a nice stiff hard-on again, and Sun allowed it, hands hanging at his sides. A slow movement of hips back and forth preceded the obvious. It wasn’t long before Sun was shooting ropes too, straight onto Neptune’s face and neck.

“You’re kind of a slut, huh? That’s cool with me.”

Sun leaned down to kiss him, and then grabbed the hose again. Hanging their clothes up on the outside of a stall door, he washed Neptune off, and then himself. Once again, the effect was amusing, seeing the brilliant color sliding right off of Sun’s body and down into the drain on the floor. It was a little disappointing on its own, like he was shedding something important to him. The tradeoff wasn’t bad, though, because now he got to see the faunus naked and soaking wet.

“Stay here, I’ll get us some towels.”

Sun darted out of the bathroom, and Neptune imagined he wouldn’t have cared at all if anyone had seen him on the way to the locker room. He returned a few minutes later bearing white towels that they dried off with before donning their clothes again.

“So, you coming back tomorrow?”

“I thought you said you had to work tomorrow?”

“I’ll be looking for you onstage. Of course, if you wanted to come a little earlier, before my shift… Back of the stadium overlooking the interstate side? Say, at sunset?”

Neptune bit his lip. He really should stop at two...but he felt like he could afford to be just a little more indulging of himself.

“C’mon. It’ll give me time to help you apply some body paint, so I can spot you in the crowd.”

The mischief in Sun’s eyes confirmed that that wouldn’t be the only thing, though it would’ve been more than enough. He grinned.

“I’ll be there.”

* * *

Neptune was moaning.

Sun had brought him out to the back of the club, where the 7:30 sunset was blazing. Out here, the incredible noise of the inner stadium and the crowd on the dance floor were impressively muted to almost nothing, albeit he could still feel the vibrations all the way out here when pressed up against the wall.

The light outside was beautiful. The sun was a fiery reddish orange as it descended past a streak of red clouds with purple undersides, and sank into the horizon. Sun had looked especially beautiful, even fully clothed (in the short span that had remained the case) in the afternoon haze. His loose t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers now lay discarded, as did Neptune’s own clothing, next to a paint kit.

The club was placed in the exact epicenter of the city’s entertainment district, itself right next to the boardwalk and the coast. There thankfully weren’t many people out and about today, but Neptune still felt too exposed. Sun, who seemed to really enjoy the idea of being seen having sex, had laughed and said that this was the best spot—there were dumpsters blocking… _enough_ of the view, and this was the only side of the building that didn’t have any cameras on it. He had assured Neptune that if he wanted to take that risk, he’d ask the security guards for a copy of the recording.

Sun now had him up against the wall, where a few rusted-over spigots had once bore shower heads for some long-disbanded football team, and was holding him by the hips, taking him gently and slowly. Neptune had long since painted the wall with a lazy few shots of come, but Sun’s stamina was ridiculous. He wished he had a watch, but he would guess that Sun had been easing in and out of him now for about twenty minutes with no sign of stopping.

Not that he was complaining. He had thought he’d had the pinnacle of sex last night, but this was just as good. He’d never known that he needed such easy, soft sex until he now had it. It was especially appreciated given that the last two nights’ endeavors had made his ass a tad sore, and that a punishing rhythm probably wouldn’t have been so enjoyable this time. This felt good. More than good, it felt _blissful_. Not the energetic, blind bliss of bouncing on a hot man’s dick in the middle of a crowd, but the sensual bliss of just being able to hold himself still and experience slow waves of pleasure. And even though he knew Sun was simply a fun, highly sexual guy that had taken an interest in him, doing sex like this gave things a romantic bent that he liked.

He had good aim, too. Neptune had come fairly quickly, but even then, Sun had wasted no time finding the angle that would tear low, drawn-out moans from Neptune’s throat. It had been twenty-odd minutes of having his most sensitive area massaged like a lover would.

He felt Sun pause, and heard him breathe deeply, and for a moment he thought things were at last coming to a close, but the faunus got back into his rhythm soon enough after, filling Neptune with relief. He felt a hand exploring his back, as they had been every few minutes, until it tangled in his hair. He liked that especially. He took great pains to take care of his hair, and the blue color was something he was especially proud of. It seemed to attract a great number of exploratory fingers, and Sun seemed to know that the light scrape of nails along his scalp sent tingles down his spine that mingled quite well with the slow ripples of pleasure traveling up his body.

The pleasure was starting to mount in him again. He wondered if he had enough in him for a second shot. If he did, Sun was undoubtedly going to get him there, with those perfect rolls of his hips, slow but not agonizingly so, never too much force, constantly brushing up against that sweet spot inside him but never hitting it head on and hurting him…

It was only a matter of time. Something between a moan, a hiss, and a whimper left Neptune as he buried his face into the crook of his elbow against the wall, feeling yet another wave of heat ripple over him until it left him, spurting from his free-hanging cock, all without ever having to touch it. He thought that maybe he should be a little ashamed of graffiti-ing the back of the club like that, but being honest with himself, he thought of it with a little bit of pride. This was a tiny little mark that Neptune had been here, and gotten it on with a hot man way out of his league. That, and there were undoubtedly similar stains soaked into the wall out here over the ages. Two more wouldn’t hurt.

Five…maybe seven more minutes passed. Tiny, barely noticeable, but there was a change. Sun’s pace seemed to be fraying, unraveling. The speed was becoming...not erratic, but slightly off. Sun was maintaining his motions admirably, but the signs were there. Neptune could hear his breathing speeding up, and he imagined how Sun’s chest, all those abs and those wonderfully built pecs, and his amazing shoulders, would look in the evening sun, heaving within the flow of orgasm.

“I’m close.”

It was almost a whisper, but Neptune caught it easily. A thought occurred to him, shook him, deep in his haze of pleasure, that made him respond. He didn’t care if Sun came, just…

“Don’t pull out…” he begged. He couldn’t stand the idea. Sun’s thick cock filling him up was the best feeling he’d had in months, and he knew this would be the last time he got to enjoy it. He’d take anything except feeling Sun slide out of him and leaving him empty. Sun slowed, almost to a stop, and that made Neptune whine.

“You know that’s just gonna require us to clean you out.”

“I don’t care...” he breathed, letting out another moan as Sun gave a particularly slow stroke against his prostate. “Don’t care, just don’t pull out…”

He knew he couldn’t keep Sun forever. He had an early shift tonight, which was one more reason that sunset had been their assigned meeting time. But he was going to be as greedy as he could get away with.

“Alright. For an ass like yours, I’ll do anything.”

And there it was, the little bit of sass to round them all off. Neptune enjoyed it, having mulled over Sun’s ‘kind of a slut’ comment since leaving the club last night, and coming to the conclusion that he wouldn’t mind it a second time. The compliment to his ass had his cock twitching, and he rolled his hips back appreciatively. He liked Sun’s easygoing demeanor, extending even to his dirty talk.

The pace picked up ever so slightly, speeding up until Neptune was moaning without cease. The hand left his hair and rejoined the other on his hips, holding him tight while Sun’s strokes became faster and shorter, but only for a moment. They soon slowed back as he gave in to the erratic pace that orgasm brought, and Neptune felt the dancer shoot his load inside him. Rope after rope, and it felt just like he imagined it would. _I did it_ , he thinks, though he doesn’t know why. What’s he so proud for?

Sun’s stamina kept him moving for a few more strokes even after the last shot, until he finally stilled, hands pressed on the small of Neptune’s back for balance.

Neptune laid there, acutely aware of how a drop of sweat had hit him between his shoulder blades. Was Sun really that tired? He’d made it look, or at least feel, super easy. Now that he thinks of it, he’s a little sweaty himself—the results of having his body treated a little too perfectly for way too long. Maybe they should hit the showers anyway?

Sun tried to pull out, and Neptune gave a loud whine, pushing back against his cock. _C’mon, it can’t be time already_ , he thought. _Just a little longer_. Sun only laughed, and acquiesced him, holding him in just the right way so he could lean back and down, without causing the two of them to collapse under their own weak legs. Neptune felt himself pulled back and shifted, until finally, he was laying on his back, Sun’s chest underneath him, the two of them flat on concrete.

A kiss was placed to his cheek, and he felt content.

The sunset was finally ending. The orange had faded to pink, which was being overtaken with dark blue. A blaze persisted at the edge of the horizon, leaving the undersides of the clouds brushed red. Stars were peeking out above them.

“C’mon,” Sun had said, once his cock had finally gone flaccid and slipped out of Neptune, who could’ve laid there for weeks. “Let’s get you to the stalls. We needed to go in there anyway.”

Neptune was confused. He’d thought Sun had been planning on doing his body paint out here, hence bringing the kit of supplies. But reluctantly, he allowed Sun to pull him to his feet, only to wobble unsteadily. Sun, with his left hand holding their pants and the paint kit, responded by lifting him up with his right, carrying him on his hip and shoulder, and Neptune wanted to swoon. He was carried inside, through the halls, listening to the reverberations in them become vaguely music-like until they were finally inside one of the converted locker rooms.

This one was different. It was half and half, stalls and a sink counter lining the sides while at the back there was a row of shower stalls with some heads still attached. This seemed to be used as a dressing room, judging by the strewing of supplies over the counters and the thong hanging over a bathroom stall door.

Sun took him over to a shower stall, grabbing a cleaning head from the sink along the way, and ran him through the process of getting cleaned out of his come. It was a little uncomfortable, and tickled the inside of his thighs when the water ran down them, but soon enough, he was clean, and Sun was helping him dry off. The sanitation of the equipment and towels was assured to him when he brought it up—apparently, hygiene was a big thing with the club owner, who had beaten a patron black and blue when he caught him leaving the bathroom without washing his hands.

After they were done, Neptune stood around awkwardly, wondering what was next. The dancer gestured him over to a sink, out from under which he pulled a large stool that he directed Neptune to sit on. This was significantly more uncomfortable on his bare ass.

“I liked the thought of painting your body in the sunset,” Sun explained as he opened his kit, revealing several neons, “but it wasn’t realistic, lighting wasn’t good enough. So we’re doing it in here. C’mon, what color do you want?”

Neptune’s eyes drifted over the variety of paints. He imagined Sun probably knew the one he’d go for, but his eyes locked on the blue one and nodded. It wasn’t just because blue was his favored color, a gorgeous color on its own. Sun had looked positively indescribable in blue paint yesterday evening, glowing like a fallen being in the dark of the club. The dancer grinned.

The next twenty minutes saw him sitting still while Sun alternated between free-handing and using stencils stored behind a mirror to overlay Neptune’s torso with designs, none of which glowed properly under the light bulb above. He tried not to get hard again as the ministrations across his chest and abdomen tingled and tickled and Sun’s breath met his neck. He doubted the faunus would’ve blamed him for it, though.

Soon enough, his chest was a completed canvas, but instead of telling him to turn around and face the mirror, Sun directed Neptune to lay back with his head in the sink.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I got somethin’ here that’s gonna light your hair up. It doesn’t make it glow like the body paint does on skin, but it should be enough that it’ll help me spot you in the crowd, yeah? If you like it, I’ll let you have the bottle, and you can use it whenever you spend your evenings here.”

Neptune bit his lip. Loathe as he was to let anyone, even someone like Sun who seemed to know what he was doing, near his hair…that would definitely be helpful. The excessive darkness of the club would mute even bright hair colors like his own or Sun’s.

“Do you use this?”

“Not usually,” Sun admitted. “But that’s cuz I’m up in the box, and not part of the crowd. You remember the bartender? She and everyone else that works on the floor is supposed to wear this so they can be spotted from above in the security cams, and the manager won’t have trouble finding them in the crowd.”

Neptune was satisfied, and laid his head back in the sink, allowing Sun to begin treating his hair. It wasn’t like bleaching or dyeing, but still took up a good fifteen minutes, and Sun wrapped a towel around his collar to keep the water from dripping down from his hair and smudging the neon body paint.

“Shame.” Sun said, standing back and looking at his work. “Can’t lick your muscles, can’t run my hands through your hair...what’ve I done?”

Neptune laughed. Sun asked him to turn around and lean forward over the sink, and Neptune obliged him, only to yelp. The faunus had removed the stool from under him, which he assumed to simply because he wanted to use it. Instead, Sun had leaned down and placed his tongue squarely on Neptune’s ass crack and then moved up, licking a wide stripe up his bare back until he came to his neck, and he felt himself shudder underneath. Sun kissed him on the cheek.

Neptune remained flushed and embarrassed throughout the ministrations, Sun painting his back with the same sort of designs that he’d laid over his chest. The paint was cold though, so that helped him contain himself. Not only was the whole of his back covered, but Sun also instructed him to hold his arms out to either side, so he could do those, too. Neptune waited patiently. Finally, Sun instructed him to stand up straight and face him.

To his surprise, Sun still wasn’t done, and took his left arm. With the last of the bottle of neon blue, he carefully painted a set of numbers along Neptune’s inner forearm. Neptune held it up and looked at it.

“You’re smooth.” he commented, smiling. He did have his scroll, so they could’ve traded numbers easily, but he was starting to appreciate Sun’s more fun way of doing things.

Sun responded by kissing him on the lips and squeezing his ass.

“I gotta go now, babe, shift starts soon. I can’t answer calls or texts while I’m dancing, but I’ll be looking out for ‘em after work. You and I aren’t done hooking up yet.”

Neptune appreciated this news. Sun might very well ruin other men for him, and well, that was fine by him. Sun turned, not bothering to put on his pants, and Neptune watched him exit the dressing room, tail swishing. He waited for a moment before going to put on his pants. After he dipped back outside, assuming he could remember the way, he’d grab his shoes and socks and get them back on before heading inside. He could use a drink, and the din of loud noise.

He looked down at his scroll, entering the numbers now on his forearm and saving it to his contacts. He decided to leave a message.

[msg]: You mind if I wait up for you til the end of your shift? I wanna drive you to my place. Saw the sun go down tonight, now I wanna see it rise, ya know?


End file.
